Developers of network sites often want to include dynamic behavior within their network pages. To this end, developers may write customized code to be included within a network page to provide the desired dynamic behavior. Alternatively, developers may turn to code libraries containing standardized code segments that provide the desired dynamic behavior. Examples of such code libraries include jQuery and Dojo. Functions within such code libraries are statically linked to the data elements of a network page by the developer.
In the case of a centrally managed or shared network page server, users may be restricted from including customized code (e.g., JavaScript) within a network page. Such restrictions may be necessitated by security concerns. Allowing customized code within a network page may result in non-compliance with Payment Card Industry Data Security Standards (PCI DSS) or other security standards.